


True Light Never Fades

by mochimchimpark



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Genji is endgame, Jesse McCree & Genji Shimada Are Best Friends, Possible smut, Self-Discovery, Star Guardian!Au, Wingman Jesse McCree, lol character might have an appearance, magical girl, mercy is like a sis, slight mchanzo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochimchimpark/pseuds/mochimchimpark
Summary: Everyone thinks you are crazy. Even you think you are crazy. Or someone crazier than you would think you are an angel sent to save everybody. That'a half a lie, but half the truth. Maybe with the help of the ones that took you in, that gave a home, you would uncover your true purpose to live, but will it be worth your life?(A Star Guardian!AU no one asked for)





	True Light Never Fades

_“You are the humanity’s hope. You are sent here, to this world, to prove another chance to save what good was left to this world. Protect the innocent. Eliminate the evil. Bring no failure as you return. This is your task. You are the only one to have the power to change this world. Use it wisely.”_

 

A bright light struck through me as I open my eyes. It blinds me too much, it starts to give me a headache. I blink my eyes rapidly. When was the last time I opened my eyes? It feels like an eternity already, yet my senses are still intact. Just what the hell happened?

Everything becomes clearer now, and the first thing I see is the white ceiling. It feels too bland to be here. Everything is too white. However, seeing the color white gives me comfort for a strange, mysterious reason. I turned to my sides to observe my surroundings. Not much was interesting, only a thin cord attached on my hand. I followed the trail of the cord. It is connected to a strange white bag hanging to a silver pole. I don’t know its purpose, but it gives my hand a numb feeling.  
The first thing I did was to sit up, but my whole body hurts. My torso, specifically. I leaned back again to this…fluffy white thing. I started to notice that I’m covered by another white thing, only it’s a little thin and wide.

Everything in this place is strange…I don’t even remember what happened before all of these. I would’ve stood up and searched for answers, but I’m not even capable of moving yet, and this stupid cord is restricting my arm movements.

The door opened and I jolted up. It wasn’t a smart move, because my torso responded with the pain, and I gave a yelp.  
A soothing voice of a woman gasped, “Oh! Don’t move yet. You’ll only hurt yourself even more.”

A pair of hands gently pushed me back. As she assured that I lay comfortably, she moved back to observe my figure. I silently fidget in my place. Those pair of eyes makes me slightly agitated, but I did not react. I didn’t have to. Her presence seemed light, and it gives me rush feeling to trust her.

“For someone who came crashing from the sky, you seem less pained that I thought. I expected it to be more…gruesome like death.” she grasped her chin with her index finger and thumb, as if contemplating what happened earlier. Before…this.

What made me look at her with confusion is… _did I come from the sky?_

Her words didn’t give me any assurance. Alternatively, it gave me more questions.

She continued, “Anyways, back to the topic, you didn’t break your bones from your fall which is highly questionable, because the impact and the height of your fall should’ve entirely wreck your bones apart. It should’ve killed you, but you’re alive and well.”

I tilted my head with confusion. Am I suppose to be dead? Nothing seems to make sense. Even she thinks it herself.  
The woman must’ve noticed my confusion, and she sighed, “In other words, the incident is entirely impossible, unless something happened in space.”

“…space…” I whispered to myself. When I hear the word, I imagine hundreds of stars that tower over me, but I assumed those are my dreams before I woke up to reality.

“You can speak!” the woman chirped, “Thank goodness! Now, I’m going to leave you to rest before the commander speaks to you. I’ll be back for 30 minutes to check if you’re all healed up.”

Before she turns, I tried to reach after her, but the cord restricts my actions. Good thing she noticed before she left.

I took a breath before speaking, “What is this place? Why is everything…so light?”

She raised her eyebrows, “What do you mean everything is so light? This is an emergency room. Everything has to be white so it gives comfort to patients.”

“What is an emergency room? What is a ‘patients’?” I questioned.

Her eyes widened. What I said must’ve triggered something inside her, because she gives me a look that what I asked isn’t normal.

_Then again, what is even normal in this world?_

_But why do I speak as if I don’t belong here?_

“Excuse me for a second…” she mumbled, “I will have a word with someone."

The woman looked back at me for a moment, then she turns to leave the room. Her look of concern gives me a warm feeling. She’s probably the one that looked after me. Even if I act strange towards her, she gives no judgmental comment, nor give me a look that I am crazy. But why does it feel like she pitied me? Am I really that out-of-the-world?

All these processed questions tires me, so I closed my eyes to drift off another slumber.

 

_“It pains me to say this to you, my dear guardian. But to bear the world on your shoulders is a responsibility. I know, because many have been sent down and not come back. I don’t know what happened, but you must assure to me that you are worthy of becoming the last hope of humanity.”_

**Author's Note:**

> 1.) If you don't know what Star Guardian is, it's a skin pack of League of Legends where characters are dressed up as mahou shoujo-like costumes that defends the world or some shit. It's prob more deeper than my explanation.  
> 2 ) I'm thinking of letting everyone imagine their own costume, or I'll just draw the design myself. Please let me know.  
> 3.) Not spoiling her abilities tho. Will be revealed in later chapters.  
> 4.) Is this AU been done before?


End file.
